1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a control valve and, more specifically, to a control valve for controlling the flow of fluent material from a machine having a frame including a hopper and a tube mounted to the hopper, the machine also having an auger within the tube and a hose mounted to the tube or any machine that delivers fluent material through a flexible-walled hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction field, it is typical to use a machine to pour mortar or slurry concrete into forms or hollow walls. A machine that is sold under the trademark GROUT HOG has a frame, a hopper with a tube and an auger, and a hose that extends from the discharge end of the tube. The auger is rotatably mounted inside the tube and a hose extends from the discharge end of the tube. In operation, a mortar or concrete slurry is poured into the hopper and then moved from the hopper through the tube by rotating the auger, and then out the hose in a controlled flow.
The operator of the hose directs the slurry to the desired location, such as within a concrete form. To stop the flow of the slurry, the operator of the hose must direct an operator of a forklift to which the machine is mounted to stop or reverse the hydraulic motor that drives the auger. In the meantime, slurry still flows from the hose into or around the form. It is not uncommon for the hose operator to try to kink the hose or stop the flow in some other manner, but this is not always effective since the hose is typically hard to handle due to the substantial weight of the large volume of mortar or slurry concrete within the hose.
It is possible to place a valve inside the machine described above, but a valve inside the machine will have problems. For example, a valve inside of the tube would be in direct contact with the fluent material, which deteriorates the parts of the valve rapidly. The valve may not work properly inside the tube because the fluent material used is typically slurry concrete or mortar, which, once dried, jams moving parts. This is not desirable since it may be difficult and time consuming to access the valve to clean or fix it.
Therefore, an object and feature of the invention is to provide a device for quickly stopping or limiting the flow of the fluent material from the hose. Additionally, an object and feature of the invention is to provide a flow control device that is easily accessed for cleaning and repair.